The Other side of the Mirror
by Red Queen of Diamonds
Summary: Pairring. SasukexSakuraxGaara. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Side of the Mirror**

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. _

_A.N Another scary story that came to me last night. Well I hope you like it. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

Sakura sat in the back seat of a taxi. She had been there for about an hour and she was starting to get board.

She leaned her head on a window and let her bottle green eyes look at the landscape that zoomed by her. Trees, houses, and all sorts of other things came across her vision.

She tucked some of her shoulder length hair behind her right ear. She was on her way to meet up with her relater to look at house. They had been looking at other houses, but they didn't seem to be exactly what she's been looking for.

Finally, after what seemed to be another hour, the taxi stopped if front of two story cream colored house.

It was a small house, like it was made only for four people. The front garden was filled with all kinds of flowers. There were some she recognized like roses, tulips, daisies and pansies. Then there were others that she had never even seen before with large petals and bright colors.

Standing the porch, was a young woman with short black hair.

This person was Shizune, her relater.

Sakura stepped out of the taxi and started towards her with a smile.

In return, Shizune smiled back. "Sakura, it's good to see you again," She said as she came down the porch steps and shook her hand. "Well are you ready to see the house?"

Sakura nodded. Sakura hoped she liked this one. She had seen six houses already.

_**Later…**_

Sakura and Shizune looked at the whole house. Shizune turned to Sakura and asked, "Well, what do you think about this house?"

Sakura looked around then looked at Shizune with a large grin. "It's perfect," she said. "How many offers were made on the house?"

Shizune was happy that Sakura found a house that she liked. "Oh," she said. "Almost no one has put an offer on it. So, shall we go to my office for the paper work?"

Sakura nodded and went over to the taxi that was waiting for her.

_**That night…**_

Sakura fell back onto the bed back at her hotel. She was glad that she finally found the house. It was absolutely perfect.

Though she was confused that no one had made an offer on it before her. How it seemed that nobody wanted that house.

'_Well,'_ she thought as she yawned. _'I'd better get some sleep. The movers come tomorrow and I need to be well rested.'_

Sakura she got up, got dressed for bed, then she crawled under the covers.

Then, she reached over to the lamp on her bedside table, turned it off, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

A pity that it will be the last good sleep that she will have for a long time.

_A.N. That's the first chapter. Boring I know, but don't worry. The cool stuff comes next. Now, if any of you can draw, then can you draw some fan art for my story? If you can, great. If you can't, that's ok. But if you want to, there are two rules. 1. Now Yaoi or Yuri. Sorry Yaoi and Yuri fans. And 2. It has to be PG or lower. Ok now please read and review!_

_Phantom's Bride._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Sakura got a taxi too go out to the house to wait for the movers. Five minutes after she got there, the movers arrived and started putting her stuff in her new home.

They were about halfway done when a little girl came up to Sakura. "Are you going to move into that house, Miss Lady?"

Sakura turned to the little girl who came up to the middle of Sakura's thigh. She had red hair that was pulled into to high ponytails, beetle black eyes, and pale skin with the exception of her rosy cheeks.

"Why yes, little girl, I am moving in here."

"Well, you shouldn't," the red haired girl said. "It's a _bad_ house."

Sakura quirked a slender eyebrow, "Why is it a bad house?"

"Because of the demon that's in there," she explained.

"What demon? Can you tell me about it?" Sakura asked.

"He lives in the house," the girl started. "Well, he use too. He use to live in this world. But when he started hurting people, a Wiccan who lived in the village sealed him in another dimension. The only way he could come back to our world is if we leave a mirror uncovered in the house at midnight. But even if he did come back, he couldn't be seen. The only way he could be seen in the mirror, if he was in the same room."

"Moegi!"

The two of them turned to find a black haired red eyed women walk over to them. "What are you doing, young lady. I you _trying_ to scare our neighbors away?"

"I'm just trying to warn her about the demon."

"Moegi," the woman sighed. "I shouldn't have let your grandmother tell you that story." Then, the woman turned to Sakura. "I'm sorry if my daughter was boring you with her stories."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," Sakura said. "I'm Sakura by the way."

"I'm Kurenai. And this is my daughter, Moegi."

"Well, Moegi," Sakura said to her. "I'd just like to say that you are welcome at my house anytime you feel like coming."

Moegi smiled and nodded.

"Well," Kurenai said. "We'd best be going. We have to eat."

Then she turned, taking Moegi with her.

Moegi turned back around and waved. "See you later, Miss Sakura!"

Sakura smiled and waved back. Then she turned around and went back into her house.

That night, Sakura sat on her bed reading. Then she turned and looked at the mirror.

'_Maybe she was just telling something to scare me,'_ she thought to herself.

She shook her head with a small smile on her face and turned off the lamp.

Soon after she fell asleep, the clock struck midnight.

If she had been awake, she would have heard a voice whisper, _"Thanks for letting me out."_

_A.N. And there's the second chapter. I'd like to thank my reviewer: __Lioness Of the fire. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review!_

_Phantom's Bride._


	3. AN

A

_A.N. I'm REALLY sorry for not updating in so long. I've just been really busy and I had a really bad writers block. I'm just writing to tell you that I have not forgotten my work.  
_

_Well anyway-for those of you who have not given up on me-I'll be updating my stories very soon, so don't worry. _

_Keep your eyes open and I hope to hear from you._

_Phantom's Bride._


End file.
